


Blissfully Yours

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fjorclay Week--Day 6, Fjord Tries Cooking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: It's their second wedding anniversary, and all Fjord wanted to do was make Caduceus breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Blissfully Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done an established relationship between these two yet. Figured now was as good a time as any :)

His wooden spoon clattered to the floor, splattering the tiles with pancake batter. Fjord swore under his breath, stooping down to pick it up, grumbling under his breath as he tossed it into the sink and grabbed a new one from the drawer.

“Crap,” he groaned, his nose wrinkling at the smell of burning. Eyes widening, he rushed to the stove and turned the flame down, poking at the partially burnt pancake with the spoon in his hand. Realizing what he was doing, he put the spoon down and picked up the spatula.

The pancake fell apart when he tried to flip it and Fjord felt the last of his resolve crack. He turned the stove off, dumped the gooey mess in the trash, and grabbed his keys. He’s just going to get takeout.

He returned thirty minutes later, traffic holding him up, but a quick glance at his watch told him Caduceus wouldn’t be up for another twenty minutes. He had plenty of time.

Hopefully.

He unlocked the front door, juggling the bag of food and his keys, trying to remember if he grabbed everything. When he stepped into the house he heard the sink running and he hung his head. So, maybe he didn’t have plenty of time.

“Crap,” he whispered, kicking the door shut.

He peeked his head into the kitchen, watching as Caduceus hummed softly to himself while he cleaned the dishes Fjord had left in the sink.

Fjord cleared his throat and said, “I was gonna get that.”

Caduceus looked over his shoulder, giving him a sleepy smile, and said, “It’s fine. I’ve got it.”

“I was, uh, trying to make you breakfast in bed,” Fjord explained, walking into the kitchen and setting the bag of takeout onto the counter. “Kinda fucked it up.”

“I’m sure it would have been fine,” Caduceus responded kindly.

Fjord shrugged and began unpacking the bag. He set aside the banana pancakes he had gotten for Caduceus, pulled out the omelet he had gotten for himself, and sighed when he realized he had forgotten the fruit at the restaurant.

“Damn,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“Forget the fruit?” Caduceus asked, turning the sink off. He dried his hands on the towel hanging from the oven door, turning around to lean against the sink, and gave Fjord an amused smile.

“Yep.”

“Want me to ride with you?”

Fjord shook his head, crossing the room to kiss Caduceus’ cheek. “Be right back.”

“I’ll call the restaurant to let them know you’re coming,” Caduceus called after him and Fjord waved, already rushing out of the house.

This has got to be the worst anniversary gift yet.

* * *

They met on a Tuesday.

Fjord had gotten lost trying to find Caleb’s new apartment and Caduceus had been kind enough to show him the way. He didn’t realize until they had stepped into Caleb’s building that Caduceus was his neighbor. Needless to say, Caleb had gotten a lot of visits from Fjord in the months leading up to his and Caduceus’ first date.

They moved in together after a year, settling into the small house Caduceus had inherited from his aunt. Beau and Molly had tried to talk him out of leaving them alone, they got on like cats and dogs most days, but they eventually let him go after they somehow talked Yasha into moving into his old room.

Six months after they moved in together, Fjord planned to propose. He had run the idea by his friends, ignoring the elaborate plans Veth and Jester gave him and Beau insisting he didn’t  _ need _ to get married, but before he could actually ask Caduceus had asked him first.

Their second wedding had been a big affair. The entire Clay family showed up, some from parts even Fjord hadn’t heard of, while his side had just been his friends. Their first wedding had been better, more intimate. Their friend Orly married them on his boat, in the middle of the ocean, and they’d only had Calliope and Beau there to bear witness for them. As much as Fjord wanted all of his friends there, he much preferred the smaller wedding to the bigger one, but he knew how much family meant to Caduceus so he’d never admit it.

They’d been married 2 years today.

Last year, they’d spent the weekend in the city. It had been an impulsive trip and they had to scramble to find a hotel, but it’d been fun. This year, Fjord wanted to do something simpler. Hence the breakfast in bed.

Maybe he should have started smaller.

“I’m back,” Fjord called when he let himself into the house.

“In the bedroom,” Caduceus called back and Fjord headed down the hall.

He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom, smiling when he found Caduceus sitting up in bed. Their breakfast sat on his nightstand, still in the boxes they’d come in, and he had made a pot of tea.

“We could have eaten in the kitchen,” Fjord said softly, crossing the room and placing the fruit platter next to the rest of their food.

“We  _ could _ ,” Caduceus responded nodding, “but breakfast in bed sounded like fun.”

“It does.” Fjord kicked his shoes off and hopped over Caduceus, landing on the other side of the bed. He heard Caduceus laugh as he bounced up and down, and he grinned. He leaned over, kissing the side of his head, and grabbed their breakfast.

He checked both boxes, making sure they each got their correct order, and settled against the headboard. He looked over at Caduceus, giving him a fond smile, and said, “Happy anniversary.”

He smiled back, kissing him softly, and said against his lips, “Happy anniversary.”

Strike that; best anniversary gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and drop me a comment if you have the time :D


End file.
